


Testing Testing 123

by NonDeity



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonDeity/pseuds/NonDeity
Summary: Not actually a story just playing around with the website or venting about life. Most likely the first (I hope).





	Testing Testing 123

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
¥  
░  
æ  
↔  
V  
╗  
=  
â  
â  
¢  
¶  
Ä

Boredom

(̸ ̸̴͡°̴ ̸̵͜ʖ̵ ̷̵͡°̵)̸  
̶¥̷  
̵░̶  
̷æ̴  
̵↮  
̷V̷  
̷╗̷  
̸≠  
̵â̶  
̶â̵  
̵¢̴  
̶¶̵  
̸Ä̸  
̷  
̸B̶o̶r̴e̵d̸o̷m̷

(̷̧̛̛͙̺̜͙̳̗̭̜̭̹̲̹̱͓̺̼̞͚̝̯̩̹̭̣̭̤͙͉̼̩͙͍̩̮̰̹̆̂͊̈́̒̄̓̋̃̎̿̀̂̀̾͒̃̿̇̏͒̐̿̈́̏̔̒͌̐̈́͌̌͊̃̓͌̆̉̌̈́̍̇̊͌͒̒͆͛͑̍̽̆͐͗̇̍̉̑̾̓̐͂̂̈̄̇̓̒̎͂̍̄́͑̋̑̅̋̅̏̔̽̽̓̑̽̆̍́̉͊̑̈́̔͐̽̀̊͌͌͆͌̌̊̇̈͊͊̈́̉͌̉̇͆͋̇͛̈́͑͛͛̿́̓͗̂́̊̀̐̋̓̑̑͑̃́̊̆̏̂̄̂̆̍̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̴̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̨̛̪̱̳̘̩̮͚̹͚̖̳̺̺̭̘̟͙̼̜͔̥̝̳͚͓͍͕̳͓̮̣̙̠͚̮̻̣̞̪̰͖̪̙̣̦͓̰͚͔̬̝̹̯̝̜͔͚͙̪̙̬̹̣͚͚̖͚̗͉̹̱̮̼̳͇͖͈͉̣͔̣̻͓̘͉̩̰̗̰̗͙͖̻̘̺̺̰͎̟͙̗̮̝̭͖̣̹̖̰̖͚̹̜̪͉̦̬̱̣͈͈̜̱̞̮̲̟̣̯̻͍̹̳͔̭̜̠̹̬̤̻̖̪͍̥͉̜̫̩̻̫̖͔̘̲̮̣̱̟͍͈̬̲̱̝̟̺̟̬̗̠͈̲͔̬̹̮̹̺̭̩͔̖̟̭͑͌̎̑̾͌̀̈́̾̇͂̋̏͊͑̈́̓̋̐͗̓͑̈́͛̔̎̓͐̒͆̽̀̿͋̇͑̂̇̉̋͒̌͌̔̿͌̃͂͐́̎̌͒̈́̋̿̀̈̏̄́͑̅͑̃͐̃̈́̇́̌̾̍̒͊͗̒̆̽͑̍̎̿̂͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ°̸̨̧̛͎̖̮̳̥͎̝̘̹̫̹̮͈̘̦̰̥̻͙̜͖̳͌̇͌͗̇̏͂̂̂̾̑̌͆͐͑̊͂̃͛̐͂̓̐̂́̿͆̒͆̊̈́͛̊͗̈́̑̊̅̾͗͂͌̄̏̍̄̂̇̏̒̍͆͑̓̌̔͂͒͆̈́̔̿̎̉̏̔̉̅͆̏͋͋͆̽̇̄͗̽̈́̒͛̈́̊̀̿͗̋͌̇͗̓̈́͌̋̊̔̌̒̓̒̍̽̋͋̌̒̿͊́̈̈̇̍̆͒̈́͆̽͊̓̾͒́̓̔͗̓̔̈̇̈́̊̋͊̏̈́̈̇̾͒̉͛̉̒̍͛̑̾͑̒͐̅̓͒̿̌̌̊̾̉̓͗̃̍́́̈́̈̿̀͛̓̋̅͌̈͋̓͒͆͋̓̌̀̎̃͆͗̑̏̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̛͚͚̲̙̘̝̖̰̫̥̮̘̫̟̮̩̞͔̳̘̭̥̭͖̘͎̙̩̩͈̰̺̞̻̪͍͍͖̙̠̲̮̫̳͍̙̳͇̼̪̰̲͍̹̫͕͓͚̮͚͎̦̺͔̹̳̤͕͕̮̮̠̖̤̣͕̰̘̠̙̻͔͔̻̩͇͎̜͖̥̪̱̮̻̜͖͖̤̘̖̪̳͔̩̪̉̈́̽͂͛̿̆͂̃̈́̋̇̓̎͆̿̓̆͛̓͗̊̄́̒̋̌͗̇̏̆̆̐̓̈́̉͂̽̆͐̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅʖ̸̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛͚͖̱͙̬̖̼͓͖̞̗̩͈͎̠̦̻͍̫͈̺͕̗͙̳͚̼̳̟̞͚̭̦̭̗̲͉͕͕̘̦͉̟̦̗̼̦̬͖̥͚̳̩͍̮̤͖͕̜̬̭̮͎̖̞͇̙̭̥͚̜͉̠̖̙̩̬̱̪͈̘͙͓̩͇̰͎̩͇̖̼̰̣̻̤͍̹̣̠̹͉̙̜̫̬̩̞̼̥̼̱͕̖̣̩͇̹̤͈̺̝̫̥̫̯̦̱̥̮̗̻̞̺̱͎̗̤̺͈̲̭̙̜̳̙̲̱͕̺̗̼͍͉̳̦͕̥͈̰̘͎̥͚̼̻̤̯̰̮͈̦̪̣͖̼͎͇͎̩̜̖̳̙̳̙̯̏̍͗̌̄̆͑̽̍̑̑͑̏̇͌̆́̓͆̄͑̃͊͛͋͐̏̄̍̇͗̏͂̿̐̈͒̒̀̏̋̐̓͌̍̀͆̀͋́̇͆̏͒̍̈̉̇̈́͋̔̓̐͑̎̎̏͆̆͆͐͂͊͛̅̒̈̃͑̃̑̕̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͓̱̞̰͎̝̺̮͖̻͇̺̟̳͕̬̠̞̳̳͍͎̼̜̞̖̪̱͒̿̇̽͊̓̒̽̄̊́͌͐̍͂̓̈͂̅̊̔͗̊̇̓̆̃͊̋̍̂͗̂̆̽̈͐͋̍̂͐͛͛̋̿͑̃̈́̃̈́̿͊̔͗̾̏̑̉͑̆̈́͗͋̆͋͑̔̾̃̄̆̎̇̈́̿̂̒̂͂̾̂͌̅͊͗̀̓͑͆̂̑̏͆͗̄̄͆̔͋̀̈́̀̓̇͗̀̐̒͆͑̔͋͐͋̓̄͒̎̒̌̀͆̏́̐̈́̔͆͊͂̆̈́͆̍̑̓̍̓͐̀͋͗̄̑̽͊̒̍̈́̄̆̇̿̅̀̓͗̄̂͐̑͋̑̑͌̓̾̈́̓̈̿́̾͌̽͐̊̎̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠°̴̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̺̠͇̟̟͎͕̯̥̥̣̳̭̳͇̰͉͍̜̗̙̟̰̮̬̲͚̦̬̘̮̜̻͔̬͇͙͈̲̳̳̠̟͙͓̭̘̟͇̬̤̯̹͕͈͙̦͔͙̬̘͖͎͓̭͇̬̭̠̣̦͇̟̖̖͖̮̟̙̻͙̞̱̱̥̗̹̰̰͔̙̣͙̘͙͈͓̗̙̰͕̺͍̰̳̻̪̬͍̝̫̜̥͙̼̯̬̤̤̦̟̝̭̲͚̥͈̗̱͖̱̼͖͈̬͎̩̬̱̹̖͍͙̝̫̳̖̱̩̰̻̩̤͇͎̠͍̣̖̣͚̞̺̠͙̞̼͖̳̝̟̱̟̗̤͈̰̖͕̺̰̺̲̩͇̘̼̞̬͕̜̣͈͙͙̖̼̫͈͍͕̲̩̝̪͔̮͈͍̮̜͔̼̣̼͌̔͗̀̔͋̓̑̉̓͛̎͛͒̀̆͊͑̔̃̏̍̀͌͊̃̿̏͂̽͗͛̋̈̈́̂̋̅̊̉̇̈́͗̄͂̅̿̓̊̽̉͋̿̌̓͊̆͐̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ)̶̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̡̧͇̣̤̜͎̹̹͕͎̠͕̱͚̝̼̼̻̦̘̖̮̱͍̰͚̮̼̜̥͎̞̥͎͇̤̺̥̣̼̺̳̞̮̼͚̗͙̼̥̰̳̬̞̙̺̘̺̝̞̗͕̘͍̦̭͓͇̭̟̭̙͚̗̹͇̝̹͍͉͇̮̺̯̘̗̫̣̘͎͓̮̭̦͚̝͎͇̭̠̳̗̗̣̱̪̣̪̯͕͉͍̱̝̯̯̺͔͍͈̥̮̠͙̺͓̳̹̬̱͙̙̞̺͈͇̦̩̘̙̳͓͉͔̮͈͙͉̘̺͍̪͚͎̫̹̪̩͉͎̮̩̘̥͇̪͍̩͇̗̻̯̘̪͓̠̠̳̪͙̪̪͖͎͉̞̬̮̙̼̥̺̠̪̞͇͖̘͎̞̖͉̩͍̋͗͗̏̄̒͑̈́̔̾̒̈́̔̓̇̌̓̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̹͍̖̭̥͎̙̦̼͈̺̜͎̯͇̺̜̱͇͍͙̙̪̮̙̹̦͙͎͍̰̹͉͎͓͍̺̟͍̣͔̩͕͚̪͚̭͇̝̤̱͇͎̺̳̪̥͕̫̞̱̗͔̭̳̰̬̗̝̣̤͙̰̻͕͖̮̞̩͔̙̜̲̪̳̺̤̭͔̠̻̹̙͎̠͕͈̥̤̦͓͕̥̻̠̣̖̼̗͙͎̥͉̣̯̗̻̖̟̳̺͙̩͙̦̩͙͇̳͉̣͋̿̿͛́͂̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅ¥̶̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͍̖̩̹̬͔̠͇̹̘͕͙̝̝̤̲͚̺̝͎̱͔̯͎̮̟͖̙̞̯̫̮͍͚̘̟̘̬͕͉̖̠̺͍̮̤͖̼̤̩̗̹̤̫̥̝̜̮͖͍̥̰͍̘̱͉͍̠̫̰̳̼̣͉̤͚͔̼͈̪͖̼̣̙͍̟̱̻̯͔̬̳͈͇̹͍̺̻̘͚͍̥̤͍͖͕̘̼̣̤̙̠̗̟͖̗̬̗̯̼̝̲͍̯͈͙̻͔̥̬͖͓̘̭͍̭̗̖̲͇̘̤͕͈͔͕̰̺̫̭̜̦̞̤͈̞̘̘͚̰̩̟̭̠͔͙͕͎̪͙͎̟͉̘̫̫̬̻̖͚͎͓͙̺͚̪̘̺͈̫̙͖͙̞̪̖̞̬͖͔̘̯̦̮͎͍̰̜̝̝̫͙̻̼͉̼̻̳͉͍̠̬̺̩͔͕̟̞̜̦̻̲̘͕̈́͂̆̆̾̈́̒͊̏̔̓̈́̌̓̇͌̏͑͛̏̽̍̅̒̿̓̃̓͌̅͑́̇̎͛̓̽̾̓̃͋̒͒̑̿̉̈́͂͒̆̈́͑́͋̄̿͐̑̈̅͛͂̏̽̈́͑̽̽̍͗͂̋͌̈́̈̆͒̐̍͗̑̏͂̇̊̅͛̈́͆̏͊̋͗͐̋̓̆̽̊͆͊̃͒́̈́̀̓̏͒̈̒̄̓̇͒͐̿̈͒̋̈̾́͐̈́̓̋̉͒̀́̈́̿̓͑̆̋̋̆͆̿͋̂͗̈́̂̀̾̈́̑͂̓͛̋́̉̂̈́̈́͒̾̽̒̈̔̑̓̋͋̅̔͑̓̄̅̓̈͒̔̂̑͋̍̉̋̃̔͌̈́́̄̆͌͑̑͑͒̀̆̓̇͂̐̈̈́͆̔̎̾͊̃̎̍͐́̌͑̍͋̒͗͐͐͊̾̑̍̽͛̄͆̎̐̋̽͆̇͋͗̈́̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̲͔̟͇̺̙͔̺̲̥͉̙̹̩̞͖̹̺̬̞̣̠̹̼̩͖̠̠͔̖͚̲̗͕̪̳̘̻̫̟̰̪͍̬̠͖͍̝̞̟̝͚̤̞͕̈́̿͐͋̐͗̊̒̅̈́͊̅̏̓̏͋̌͒̿̋̉̄̈̎͆̍͑̄͑̒̈́̐͂͗̋̂̓͊̈́̑͌̉͋̐̽̆̄̏̈͂̊̾̆͐̊̿͐̂̀̈͛͗̈́̊̒͆̄̉́͗̉̔̾̈́̓̄̂͗̈́̽̃̈̆̽̎̂̀̈̾͂̉̅̄͒̐̿̅̉̄̈́̃͒̾̅͛̽͛̆̀̔̓̑͌̉̀̈̈́̎͒̂̌̾̆̽̎̎̈̍̓̓͛̐̑̈́̂͛̓̈́̑͑̆̏͐̊͋͋̑́̂̾͗̈́̋͋͐͐̿̈́̈́̈́̽̿̉̂̄̋͛͑̎̍͒͑̈́͂̈́̿̃̎͆̍̓͆̐͐͗̃̉̓̌̑́͒̄̈́̈́̀̾̈́̎́̊̄͗̊̈̒̾͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ░̵̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̹͔̺̯͕͙̹̪̞͉̺̘̗̠̲̟̦̘̣͙̖̹͉̜̥̠̺͎̟̱̺̠̜̙̞͉̲͈̜̳͇̫̠̺̮̳̦̮͕͉̻̞̰̪̤͔̜͙̼̺͕̫͇̬͕͕̩̼͙̫̲̤̱͕̙̟͚͎͉̲̘̻̩̱̼̟͇̤̠̲̗̞̲̟̻̙̱̙̺̤̹̤̳̪̠̝̝͖͚̥͖̞̭̳̣̜̫̺̰̈̐̂̂̀̉͌͆̍̽͗̈́͊̓̎̓̑̓̐̆̉̇̏̿̐͛̒̉̉̒͛͑̈́͂̾̋̊̈́̿͑̓͒͋͛̒̄͊̾̈́͒͑̊̈̈́̈̆͋̈́̑̓͛͛̀̈́̃̃͌͋̆̾̃͋͒͒͆͗̀̀̑̆͑̊̋̆̑̒̉̐͛̔̏͂̇̈́͗̄͒̅̐͐̿̽̂̾̋̑̓̐́̇̐͐̀͆̿̓̅͂̌̌̋͐̈́̇͒̃̓̈͋̈́̈́̒̅̉̍͆͗̄͗̈̏̀̆͋̾̂̓̀͗͌͑̎̓̈́͗͌̀̓̄͐̒̓̈̽̽͂̀̍̿͛̏͆̅̔͊̉̏̾͗̂̿̂͊̎͒̅̂̈̿͐͌̃̽̋͑̎̈́͆̍́̈́̌̋͂͑͒̑̀̃͌͂̍͗̽̊̒͌̃̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛͍̤̱̬̱͍̮̩̦̭̺̤̯͕̰̻̰̥̞͇͇̜̼̺̰̝͈̮̳͍͇̥̩̗͔̭͕̹̼̜̬̦̯̮̦̞̹̳̭͕̪̳͕̺̮̟̭̝̱̗͍̻̯̖̙͈̦̥͍̹̝̘͖̼̬̮̙̲̤̖̮͍͍̖̦̗̠͕̜̘̱̪̭̝̥̣̳̫̦͖̱̩̬̟̩̥̝̳̩̣̱̘͉͓̹̞̮̬̮̫̲̪̘̱̬̠͉͎̱͍̭͇̝̙͍̽͌̾̏͊̊́̽̓̇́̏͗͐͆̓̐̃̊̐͆͆̈̄̒̍̀̑́̓͊̊̏̋̑̅̌̌͆̏̌͆̽̓̆̃̓̋̽͆͛͒͗͋͐͐̏͐̽̉̈́͂͂̎̉̓̍̑̆̑͛̓̽̇͌̀̀͗̔̇̏̍̉͋͐̎͗͑̒̈̅̐͗̓̓͊̀̈́̄̐͋̈̓̓̊͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅæ̷̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̳͚͔͔̮͉̬͎̤̮͚̘͔̜͚̦̦͍͔͉̺̝̮̯͕͔̤̪̭̖̩̳̯̮̫̥̞͈̻̫̤̩̫͍͎̯̹̤͉͓̼̩̖̬̫̟͕̝̫͎̣͉͖̯̪̠̙͓͔̙̱̤̞͇̩͈̘̜̜͙͍̤̘͍̖͓͎͖̭͈͈̮̦̠̮̜̲͎̥̘̺̤̭͕̞̱͉̒̿̒̽̆̓͑̊̋̇̈́̽̎́͋̆̑̾̍̈́̅̋̔̈́̓͆͂̎̏̊̽͋̽͗͋̆̒̑̏͊̊̾̃́̈́̐̓͛̑̔̾̓̌̌͌͊̏͐̍͋̑̿͊̏̊͗͑̈́̀̔̌̽͂͑̄̉̆̊̂̏̏̿̏͛̀̅̈́̃͒̊͂̒̌͊̾̔̈́̽͒͗̿͛͌͗͌̓̇͛̒̈́͌͛̌͑̄̄̈́͌̀͛̇̍̋̐̎̃̍̊͛̐͊͛́͗̂͗̋͌̔͌̒̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̢̡̛̟̲̼̝̣͚̤͇̝̖̳̗̭̲̬̗̥͓̤̱͕̤͚̠͕̮̠̖̞͙̣͎̟̞͍͔̻̦̳̩̜̤͙̙̼̱̫͈̞͈̙̙͎̗̖̠͈̥̄͐̒̊̈́̑͌̐͌̐̏̀̉̅̽͑̈̍̈́̾̅̏̒͂̐͒̋̆̉͂̏̐͆́͗̐̒̉͋̒̏̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ↔̷̧̡̢̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͎̺̰͎̙̞̫͚̺̯̼͍͇̣̭͙̟̭̞͎͔̯̝̳͙̦̞̠̭̲̣̯̪̜̳͈̫͈͉͇̤͚͔̞̦̪͈͎̯̜͇̗͇̜̹̫̹̗̹͈͔͉̞͎̥̭̺̩̗̼͕̙̻̬̰̥͕̙̲̳̗̰͉͎̠̼̰̘̖͎̣̱̪̙̫͍̜̼̦̥͎͍̼̞̞͚̭͚̝̲͕̫̹̗͇̜̼̹̗͔͍̖̦̝͈̠͙̪̟͇̬̲̹̹̥̬̦͙̥̟̼̻̠̜̲̙̻̣̯͓̞͈̟͇̞̼̲͙̦̰̠͙̲̻̩̩͚͉̯̦̱͉͕̮̟̮̖͙͖͇̜̬̱͍̙̱͙̲͕̯͈͖̣̘͇͍̫̗̯̣̭̯̭͇̟̩̙̪̣̦͖̜̙͔̱͉̪̞̱̪̭̼̗̰̤̪̭̦̲̭͇͓̝̆̎͐̉̑̍̀̑̒̏̅͊͐̎̎̍̉̅̇̐̋̈͂͌̋͑̈́̊͋͒́̊̈́͐̄̽̔͂̇͗͂̿̒̐͛̇̽̀̑͆̏͋͋̍̈́̏̌͛̐̽͆̿̌̓̋͌́̂̄̄̈́̋͒̒̓̑̓̎̋̃́̔̐̒͆̓̓͒͋̉̋͆͋̐̽̆͗͋͛͋͊̔̅̎̑͂̋͗̂͆̒̏͌̇̊̿̍͑̄̈́̔́̈͛̎̈́̄̑͊̅̂̄̇͊́̑̿̔̃̃̃̒̍̆͐̔̈́̎͛̊͛̋̋́̅̈́̓̏̆̈́̔͂̅̄̇̊̀̿̍̉́͊̓̑̈́̓̔͋̓͗͌̇͆͌̒̓̃͑̾̑̿̔̔̃̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̸̡̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̰͙̲͓̳̯̹̙͖̣̩̹̯̲͔̤̪͕̺̥̯̲̠̬̩̭̩͉̗̰̯̠̮͕̲͈̞͙̠̼̮̯̺̼̣̭̣̻͎̞͍̲̙̠̹̣̠̱͕̯̱̮̜̬̗̣̥̥̯̫̗̳̗̗̩̖͙͚͓̼̳̫͕̬̥̥̠͎͈͖̘̦̮͓̼̰̯͔͕͖̰̮͇͓͔̞̳͈͚̯͕̩̹̟̳̼̥̙͔̭̠̟͔̠͕͙̪̭̦̼̜͉̺̗̺̭̖̱̖̮͎͔̺̮͉̭̝͇̦̪̟͇̻̜̜̹̠͕̯͔͉̣̯͓̬̥̯̯̰͈̥̻͇̙̝͔̝̺̳̠̪̤͍̥̩͈̭̫̪̗͍͖̪̼͚̻̜͙̞̦͍̳̗̜̥͔̟͕̮̻̺̰͔͍̤̱̪͕͚̤̘͈̦͓̠͚̬̻̻̩̗̗͉̥̪̥̜͈̣̼͍̮̺̲͎͕̘̫̳̟͎̙̻͙̝̪̒̏̈́̓̆͊͒͊́̊͋͊͗̆̆͌̿̓̂̿̔́̈́̌̐̋͐̅̐̆͂͋̏̈́̓͆̽̓̾̇͛̃̔͋̿̐̆́̿̔̈́̈́͊͊͗̏͑̅̽̏̓̀̽͊̀̌͆̂̑͆͐͗͆̋͌̒̈́͑̽̿̔̈́̈̆͒̎̏̊͒̌̑͑̓̓̈́̃̎̓̈́͑̔̆̈̏̈́̐̇̓̈́̂̈͆̈́͒͗̈́̎͐̒̽̏̆̎̋̃͗͌͆̔͆̉̄̊̈̍̀̔̓̋̾̊̒́͗͑̃̃̉̈̎̉̽͌̄͋̉͛͛̃̊͊̏͋̉̍̓̽͋̽̉̄̇̓̏̒͐̓̈́͂́̄̍̀̌́̆̈̎́̋̌̅̊̾͗͋͊͑̏̽̎̐́̀̽̊̄̀̏̎̍̌̈́̿͒̐̔͌̔͗̊͒̎͆͗̈́̓̈̄̓̔̓͐̉̂͌̃͒̿̃̎̇͋̌̌͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅV̴̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̛̺̘̤̬̞̘͕̖̻̦͕͇̰̠͚̲̝̥̰̣͙̯̥̘̣̞̥̖̪̗̹͕̹̖̣̦͚͚͇͚̺̤̲̯̰̝̜̤̻̦̙̳̭̖̻̯̟̙̦͓͚̬̦̠̓̈́͋̓̿̈͒̅̀͑̏̇̄̽̒̇̐͌̿͊́̊̋̏̌̈́̃͘͜͜͝ͅ  
̸̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̥̟͉̖̖̖̭̤͇̱̖̺͎̣͉̙̯̱͔͔̗̝̥̠̫̝͓͎̺̦̙͉̰̙̳̝̤̟̥͔͙̞͈̥͉̳̤͓̙͎̼̠͙̺̦̱͙̝̤̦͔͔͖͍̠̠̮͉͍̟̤̳̬͖̰͇͙̳̬̜͕̞͕̖̪̳͈̳̗̠̜͕͇̖̯͖̱͇̩̘̰̞͇̹̖͙̰̞̹͖͕̻͚̻̖̜̝̦̲̥̮̟̫͎̰͇̯͕̙̮̗̬̳̹̙̖̦̞͇̞͍̹͕̟̝͖̣̰͎̰̞͔̥̣̪̱̜͙̯̜͔̱͎̖̜̲̫͓̱̝̪̹̞̺̺̖͉̦͉̘̬͖̦̦̹̪͔̟͚͈̮̺̲̼̝͚̳̺̩̩͙͇̤̼̬͇͔̌̓̊̈́̀̌̉̈̊̃̎̔̉͗͗̒̃͗̇͂̍̐͑̅̏̍̂͂͒̓̈́̐͑̂̒̃̈́̌̉͊̑̎̉̿̓̒̈̒̃͆̾́̈́̋̑̌̎̒͗͛̓̓̀̇͌̎͒͗̀̔͂̓̐̂̐̊̓͊̇͛͊̿̍̏͆̽̆̍̇̍̆̾̓̑̂̔͌̑͐̈̑̓̅̊̄̓̑̍̄̊̇̒̄͑̃̔̑̇̐̾̿̌͑̿͗̅̑̌͆̒̑͒͂̐̽̔̅̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ╗̸̮̳͎̙̗̼̰͚̦͇̘̟̞͔͎͍͈̣̯̹͙̲̀̉́̈̈̾̄̋̏̔̌̅́̀̂̐̀͘̕͜  
̸̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̣̝̲̯͕̮͇̲̥̤̤̞͔̯̙̲̞̹̰͎̖͙͚̲̞̹͔̞̦̻̼̱̬͍̩̙̗͕̭̹̠͖̻̖̟̯̹̜̭̙̣͓̭̮̥͈̙͈̝̠͓̳͇̤̹͔͉̺̟̺͓̫͍̥̭̥̱̘̪̬͍̰͚̲̲̤̱̞̝̰͎̝͍͕̲̟̯̭͔̭̣̜͈̞̺̤̲͎̫̘͚̲̫̜̝̰̪̌̄̓̋͂̃̈́̑̓͐͑͐͂̎͗͒̈́̐̈́̎͐͂̈́̽̅̾͑̓̌͐̃̓̅̔̂̃͒̅̆͒͆̍͆̍͂͐̆̈́̏̊̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝=̷̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̨̛̗̘͚̟̼͈̗̩̫̻͕̙͙̙͈̳̬̳͖̟̝̭̻̬̜̗̱͙̗̹̱͇̝̪̯͈͇͓̙͇͓̘̥̠̮͎̭̙̱͈̻̥̞̭̳͇̮͙̩̘͓͎͖͚̩̩̩̻͙͕͇̘̮̭̟̬̻͈̞̝̖̥̥͖̻͈̳͎̥̲̜̣͖͕̜̩͇͕̟̰̘͚͈̪͔͓͍̠͎̱̩̪̝̳̦̞͇̞͈̱̼̦̬̩̱͎̲͎̞̘̜̫̥̼͍̼̹̓̓̃̽͆͂́̐̀̅̔̑̓̆͆̓͛̅͊̍̍̈͑̔̊̽̌̋͛͗̉̍̂͂̌͒́͗͂͐͋̎̃͆̏͛̔́͆̽̈̎̈́̄͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͕̮̲͔͍͎̪̼͎̰̰̗̮͖̪̣̥͎̤̼͚̩̗̪̣͕̩̱̰͚͖̙̟̤͉̘̻͈̼̻̙̜͉̞̖͕̩̣̤̮̠̟̺̠͎̖̝̺̱̤͇̥̟͈̺͚̱͎͔̪̞̱̼̖͓͇̣͇̫̩̪̣̳̠̯̜̗͉̪̖̺͈̳̗̦̜̘̲̹̲̠̘̥̮̙̠͍̬̪̫̮̼̪̱͎͎̳̟̫͔̙̪̯̮̺̝̰͈̼̘̯̞͍̦̣͈̟̫͓̠͓̣͔͙̝̘̦͓̪̬̙͎̞̼͓̬͇̦̩̦͈̱̱̳͈͎̪̖̖̰̟̗͚̹̜̙̜̹̜͖̬̺͔̘̖̗͍͙̬̞͍̪̰̙͉͇͇͖̜̤̜͙̮̹̹͎̠͕͕̻̦̤̥̣̲̜̙̜̫͙̯͔̪͖̺͔͙̯̺̟͕͕̼̗̬̖͙̃͗̇̅̎̔͑͐̀̿͋͂̍̌̊͆̍͆͑̊́̽͆͋͒̽̄̏͑̔̀̎͗͂̐͆̓̄̏̌͂͛̉͐̌̈͒̾͑͒̃͐̃̋̑͑̇̍̈̅̋͂̋̆͗͗̍̄̓̓̓̇͛̂̊͆̽̍͋̉̀̈̓̈́̓̈́͑̅̃̑̽͒̔̇̍͋͋̃͛̿̋̋̔̓̅̌͂͛͐̒̌͆̈́̔̃́̉̋̆̅̈́̾̾̃̿̏̈́͂̇̏͐̑͛̾͆͐́͆͛͛̂̂͌̀͋͌͐̒̄̈̂̓̈́̽̓͛̏̊̎͂͐̊͛̅͗̊͌̓̌̍̎͋́͒͂̍͌̐̒̆̎̾̊̆̿́̌̋̉̓͑̇̔͊͐͒͋̃̄̋͒̆̎́̀͋̈́̾͐͒̃̍̂̍̇̒͛̓̎͛͂͋͆̆̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅâ̴̡̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͚̥͖̹̥̝͖̼̥̞͚̦̬͚̖̬͎̰͕̳̱͙̫͓̙͖̭̬̥̱͚͍̜̺͉͉̲͎̝͙̱̪̭͇̟͕͕̘̟͉̺̟̪̱̖͓̟̜͚͓̹͍͙̻̖͓̺̝͙͓͍̗̣͉͙̞͖̳͈̗̼̱̻̟̰̬͎̞̟͚̝̳̥͇̫̞̣͖̤͈̹͕͕̼̮̳̪̯͔̺̠̟̲̼̥̪̩̳̳̼̳̯̪̰͙̬͖͖̯̬̩̹͓̼̥̤̣͎̳̬̤̼̼͖̘̳͚͚̯̙̲̗͉̦͎̰̳̜̙̠̠̠̹͇̫̜̻͕̗̤͈̤̘̭̣̮̖̟̰̫̥̼͚̘̹̣̼͔̮͍̘͓͕͔͇͇͚̠͔̤̲̜̻͕͇̝̙̣̮͙̬̭̫͔͕̳̯̣̜̖̹̰̹͉̫̦̼̝̭͓̠̘̤̬̗͉̫͇̹͈̟͚͔̦͚͕̮͔̬̼̺̜̫̱͐̑͂̅̄͆͒̂̏̂͛͗̃̋̒́̽̔̊͛͗͛͆̊̋̋̾̐̌̓̓͛̑͗̀̀̓̍̈̊̂̈̓͒̐͊̂̊̉͒͛̔̓̃̽̈́̊̂͗͆̂̿̆̇̄͋͆̇̋̏͂̈́̋͌̊̀̾͒̊̀͌͌̇̋͋͋̋̎̓̑̌͗̀̔̍̄͗̔͑͑͒̅̏̋͆̓͊̐̈́̏̓̋̊̽͐̈́̊̅̑͛͊̋̎̆͋͗̃͌̽͐̃̔̎̉̏͆̃͌̅͑̈̽̉͛͛͊̽̍͗͌͐̆͒̂̐̀̈́́̎̿͒̐̂͛̂̋̌̉̽̇̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̸̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̛͎̥̲̰̜̺͇̪̱͎͉̖̝̪͙̬͇̞̙̬͍̤̣̱͚͕̲͇̩̘̗̻̹̣̗̦͈̤̜̖̖̫̮̩̰̠̮͙̫̯̭̩̩̳̳̲̱̮͈̹̣̥͎͖̯̟̝͓̺̟͍͔̤̘̺̪̮͖̪͓̠͇̘̭͕͓̙̘͔̮̠̪̭͖̲͓̣̼̟̺͇̥̤͔̘̜̥̝̺̟̱͉̺̬̘̠̖͍̤̜̲̠͖̝͕̤̳͙͖̦̣̞͚̬̰̩̼͙̩̺̺̻̘̝̜̫̦̳͇̘̩̦̭̘̫̯͍͓̰̜̳͖͈̯̘̟͙͔̱̼̙̪̮͉͖̣̞̟͕̙̯̩͎̬̩̳͈̬̖͚̦̤̻̞̱̖̞̰̲͍̜͓̱͍̮͈̤̹͎̳̩̱̙̬͖̰̱͈̰̗̤̠̠̮͙̦͚͙̜̝̝͉̭̄͆̑̂͂̂͆̈́̎̄̊̈͋̎̉͛̐͊̄̌͐͆̃̀̀̉͌̇̃̔̅̀͊̇̓̄͌͒̄͐̃̈́̐͒̓̃̒̓͒͆̃̊̾̉̑͋̍̇̍̿̑̆͛͌͋̈́̅̏̓͆̀̽̓͗͗̍̄̓̍̆̂̇̓̅͂̄̆̌̃̀̋̓̅̽̏̎̽̏́͒̌̌̆̆̊͊̇̆̌̐̑͂̂̓̎̎̽̓͛̐͂̏̓͐̆̍̓̃̈̈́͂̐͐̂͛͛̈̍̄͗̉̈́͒̀̔̇́̏̈̏̏͑̑̉͂̋̀̓̿͊̀̈́̌̃͒̂̌̾͌̔͊̈́̓̈́̌͒͒͂̒̋̏̎͑̈́̔̌̎̎̅̎̏̂́͌͑͐̈̈͑͆̇̎̈͗̓̋̅͑͛̑̋̏̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅâ̸̢̛̛͔͍̺̰͚̠͖̝͆͂́̋̓̇̈͋̔̌͆̑̑͂͂̈́́́̇͌́̾̽͆̏̉̽͑͒̒̾͑̈́̐̈́̎̌̏̐͋́̅̈́́̓͊͗̃͛̎̄̊͑͗̓́͑̇͋͌̃̅͗̾̓̑̾͗̂̇̌̆͆̄̽́̅̋̅̾͋̓͆̈́͆͊̑̇̂̓̓̅͆̈́̈̿̐̎̓͆͌̒̅̿̌̈́͂͂̈́̆͑̋̊̄̈́́̿̉̍̅̽̔̅̄͗̉͌́̓̌̄̍̀͛͒̈̊͒͗̂̈͌͆̄͋̈́͐͂̇̅̈́͌̉͒̇̓͛͒̃̓͌͆̂̓̓͗͋̊̽̈̑̄͒̈́̋̓͑̏̀͗͌̈́́͗̾̈́͂̎͐̓̎͋̃͒̆̈́͐͊̂̈́̒̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠  
̸̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͇͙͓̦̹̤̻̺͈̜͔̯̺̭̝̣̟͈͕͎̥̗͚̣̞̝͖̘̪̰̯̰͙͖̖̪̦̤̫̥̲͚͈͈̟̮̪̥͎̗͕͎̪̜̣̝̞͇̳̫̯̭̥̼͚̻̼̫̫͎͖͈͔̦̝͖͉͔͍͎͍̠͔̟̜͍̜̜̺̪̻̺̜̠̣̦͔͖͍͕̖͖̬̰̝̙̤̦̙͎̱̥̺̻͉̤̟͎͙̙̼͍̯͕̦̗͚͙̲̬̦̩̥͎̣̟̜̹̻̪͍̤̤̼̦̳̩̖͖̜̯͕̩̫̫̘̳̱̟̈́̎̅̃̏̌̿̍̓̿̈́̉̌̈́̐͋̄̃͊͑̔̎͒̈́́̍̇̋̌̀̋̆̓́͒̈́̈́̈̈͒̅̉̄̓̎́̒̀͆̒̈́̓̄̀͑͋̊̀̒̎͛̐̑̏̓̆́̃̈̇̈́͂̏͆̎̋͐̾̒̑̑̆̃͛̔̓̎͆̎̂̆̒͊͆̑̇͌͂̃̓̐̿̍̍̅́̊̌̐͌͂̓̓̓̎̐̎̆̅̂͋͋̅̽̃́̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ¢̵̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̪͖̥̠̣̙̞̲̤̻̳͚̙̖̲̩̩̼͓͖̲̬̣̦̘̤͍̠͚̰̟̙̣̣̜̲͍̻̞̙͇̦̣̯̰̼̳̬̜̭̮̥̯̭̘͚͚̲̖̖̬̫̞̭̪͚̻̦̰̤͇̹͉̖̻̥͕̙̯͓̳̝̯͈̙͚̮̹̝̹̝͇̞̰̞͉̹̹͔͎̭̩̣͓̺̖̪͖̯̣̩͖̼̳̼̼̩͖̥͈̭͖̮̙͖̩̙͈͇͍̱͈̟͇̯̥̜̳̳̰̯͎͇̞̘̪͚̝͈̞̲̙͎̲̘͕̪̦̺͓̼͔̬̳̜͚͚̼̳̙͖̥͎͕̦̘̼̩̌̀̅͂̅͗͑̆̂͌͒̓͊͌̔̒̐̐̾̓́̇̀̎̿̅͆͗̈́͒͗͌̅́̀͂̇͛̔̽̐̽͑̍̏̋͛̍̋͂̔̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̧̨̨̡̛̦͕͕̻͍͍̰͍̻̳̖͎̙̪̤͉͓͈̫̺̇̿͒̀̉̐̌̊̓͂͋͋̍͂͐̅̈̎̈̇̽̊̇́́̃̀͑͊̅̍̌̅̇̀̓͛͌̉̓̐͂̆̿̿͆͊͂̐͌͂͆̿͋̓͗̒͋̈́́͊̔̒̌̌̈́̽̎͆̃̑̕̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͝ͅͅ¶̵̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛͔̙̣͈̫̥̳͙̙̞͙͇̪̟̯̫̪̤̮̱͓̻̲̹̩͍̞̱͈͈͚̰̠͙̥̲̻͔͓̣͚̲̱̻̜̗̳͎̰͎͇̭̺͈̹̖͎͙̖͇͙͕̼̪̩̳͚̫̱͙̬̲̼̩̳̥͓̤̤̺͙̗͕͕͓̗̞̦̯̻͍͚̹͉̳̱̥̮̖͍̭̦̘̳͍̟̳̟͓͖̙̥̺̥͈̝͕̦̠̘̮̲̜̥̹͈̍̈́̍̐͋̈́̋̍̀͒͌̐͑́̓̽̃̈́̓͂̋̐̎̋̽͑̂̆̅̓̋͛̓̒̽̽̊͌͌̓̅͂̍̅̍̈́͋̿͗͌̐͛̒͋̒̎͑̐̓͂̈́͗̔͆͆̅͌͌͛̏̋͒̉́̌͒̇͋͋́̅̔͑̆̂͌̔̒͊͆̈́̃́̈́̓̉̍̏͐̏̑̿̈͊̒͗̂̊̏͂̂̆̿̑̾͊͐͊̒̃̈̋̀̑̓̓̐͆͐͊̐̆̑̄͒͒͂́̽̿̋͆̒̓͑̔̽̓̒̈́̈́̈́͗̈̾̿̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̷̧̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̪̭͙͖̯̯̫̰̬͕͙͉̫̥̱͔̜̼͔̖̯͚̖̪̦̱̩͖̖̮͕̗̪̖̥̭̙͍̯̺̟͍̗͈̩̣̬̪̫͈͎͓͔̻̪̫̜͎͕̳̥̥̝̜̰̜̝̹͙͙̼̝͔̙̙̩͈͚̫̞̺͎̱͓͚͕̙͕̖̺̩̰̝̞̗̩̼̫͍͔̞͖̳̦̜̝̻̖̯͓͙̟͎͓̳̭̳̖͙̻̺͇̬͓̺̗̩͇͎̰̱̙̲͔̩̻͕͓̭̬̫͓̝͕̯̙̦̣̝̻̩͍͚̩̱̳̺̣̗̫͎͍̬͍̹͓̥͖̱̬͈̝̦̙̜̻̝̩̜̤̘̰͇̪̯͇̬̹̩̮̫͔̥̘̱̼̪͉̳̪̮̼̲̠̗̪͙̯͇̤̭̻̼̬̭͖̳̯̳̩̥̝̝̤͉̼̦͙̮̗̪̥̯̺̰͇̱̟̩̱̜͎̱̬̻̣̣̆͋̉̈̇̋̆͊͌̂́̈́̒̽̽̀̇̐̒̅͑̍͗͑̓͗̽͗̈̎̍̿̄͒͌̐̓́̎̈́̉̄͋̈̈̾̽͂́̑̅̓̌͆̏̏̽̑͂͐̔̐̍̈̏̐͐͒̇̌̆̓͌̍̓̈́̒̉͐̃́̈́̈́̾̅̀̃̍̊̊̄̆́̊̈́̐͐͊̄͂̋̍̏̄̏̉͛̌̎̽̊̈͊̎̉̋́̓̾̔͂͒͗̈́̍̓̏̿͒͆̍͂̄̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÄ̸̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̹̥̫͇̤͉̪͙̞̗̖̟̺̺͓̮̦̳̲̦̭̹͓̭̰̜̭̞̠̮̞̰͕͇̻̱͔̟̦͚̰̥̩̣͉͎̪͚̻̱̫̮͔̯̱̜̗̼̘͍͖̩̲̖̠̹͙͚̫̮̳͓͚̲̹͉̬͍̘͕̳̱̪̬̰̯̲̯͙̪͕̣̺̘̼͖̪͙̼̳̪̟̺̻͙̬̜͈͙̘̳̥̹͔̲͔̖̳̖̝̼͚͖͑͊̉͊̿͛̿̆́̅̓̽̀̉̓̆͊̈̋͑̆́͆͆͐͐͌͊̆̈́̀̾͋̍͒̒̉͒̊̿̽̆͊̓̐̉̔̈̋͋̍̂̽̓̔̉̂͗̔̿̔͒̾͑̓͊͗̃̒͗͋̃͗̀̄̀͆͊̄̈́̔̿̒̒́̑̽̍̒̏̓̃̃͛̑͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̸̡̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͖̻̟͚͇̟̣͙̼̗͔̻̥͙͍͖̼̠͎̱̤̯̮͉͓͎̟̼̘̮̺̯͍͚̝͓̱̗̫̫̰̮̞̼̜͕̤͙͉̱̹̳͓̞͉̣̟̲͙͚̝̪͖̤̪͔͈̦͕͚͈̯̬͖̱͈̤͖̗̹̼̪̦͙͓̺̗͔͖̹̰̯̙̦̞͔̭̱̲̻͉̤̻̟̱̩͇̬͈̣̼͓͍̘̻͔͙̰̥̘̹͔̟̟̟̠͖̥̼̻̠̘̙̪̲͚̰̳̣̪̹͖͓͖̱̲̥̖̤̞͕̣͚͕̖̤̦̻̼̬͉̻̹͓̬͎̭͙̣̭̱͉̦̹̖̲̜͓̘͚̼̼̟͖̟̭̳̭̙̤̪̯̬̲̯̣̤͚̥̖̬̼̟̻̣̩̤̝̮̪̭̣̗̖̯̙̱͈̤̺̗̠̺̫̭̺͙̼̥̺͍͙̙̳̜͚̥̠̪̻͇͉͎̗͔̼̞̮͈̪̻̤͚̹̻̟̲̹̹̗̎͆̄̓̔̿̈̾̊̆̏̉͐̊͌͒̄̈́̍͛̿̉̋̔̎͛̔̂͐̌̌́̎̈́̍͐͒̈̏͑̽̇͛̋͛͊̽̇̔́͂͂̐̿̈́̏̇̍̇̾̔̓̓̏̄͑̔̽̉̎̇͗͊̔̅̓̄̾͌̏̎̒̾̉̿̐̏̇̈́̓̇͛̉͆̈́̈́̀̾̍̉̉͌̈͒͌̿͗̓̿̿̊̍̄͆͌̌̔̈̀̉̄̔̑̄͊͂͂̎̈̉̋̔̎̈́͆̿̓̍͐̀͋̎̾́̃̓͌̅͑̆̋̍̿̓̑̔̒̈́̈́̌̐̑̀͌̈́͆̈́̽̉̃̓̿̾̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̞̪̫̞͍͚̳̻͔͖̥̟̳̖̭̥͙̩̦̳̬̣̥̜̘͖̥͓̗̠̬͈̦͕̠͇̤̩̳͇̳͙͔͈̼͔̼̗͈͍͈̳͈̲̬̗̫͉̺̜͈̬̳͉̙̬̥͇̺̣̭̥̻̝͚͇̤͉̫̠͎̘̤̮͔͉͉̞͈͍͔̩̲̟͓̻͚͓̭͕̳͎̝̫̬͉̥͍͎̹͎̩͎̱̹̯̗͕̠̳̺̠̫̯̠͕͍͕̜̪͙̼̙̺͈͍̖̘̯̠͉͖̈́̈́͋͛̍͌̋͑̍̎̍͛̇̂̄͌̒͑͐͛̍̔̓̅̍̄͋̃̂̒̎̆̈́͋̓͋̇̒͗͑͋̀͂̈̂̇͐̏͐̆̈͋͊̎̔̏̊͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḄ̸̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̪̰͚̱̫̗̖͇͉̫̼̫͍͙͎͖̘̮̦̲͕͈̥̟̱͚̬͙͓̗̤̲̜̝̳̗̞̹̩̳̣̫̟̻͇̙͍͚̭̤̪̥̥͇͚̦̗̯̹̤̙̥͖̙͇͍̦͓̪͇̯̖͎͎̮͚̗͙̲̰̬̻͙̗̲̦͉͕̭̻̣̥͙͕̭̩̪͍̪̤̟̠͔͖͔͙̣̰̣̤͉̮͚͇͚̰̙̠̙̗̱̖͇̣̣̟̹̬̺͍͙̖̦̬̗͍̥͙͍̮̖̫̯̯̝̙̗͙̰̮̻̱̬͇̺͓̪̘̺͚̙̫͍̹̳̭̙̰̼̟̝̯̟̘̬̟̩̳̙̭͈̲̣̠̝̜̘̲̬̩͙̱̜̳̭̮͉̠̜͙͉͚͈̱̗̞͖̤̣̜̳̹͙̦̩͎̞͉͕̼͓͓̹̻͈͎̭͈͔̺̱̣͚͓͙̼̭̳̹̥͎̐̆̈́͒̑̃͌̋̃͗̊͂͋̓͌̓̈́̽̾̏̂͂̓͗̓̈́̃͋̂̄̈́̂̈́̅͛̅̈̐̈́͑͋̈́͂̏̓̈́͐̄̈̒͐͗͛͌̑͛͆̏̈̐̉̍͆̽̿̔̊̅̈́̄͛͛̉̔̀̽̐͐͗̃͐̂͆͑̇͆́̑̾̏͐͑̃̓̒̀̄͒̎̍̋̽̋̎͛͛͆̒̔̎̎̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̠̯̥̣̳̣͖͖̬̹̻̞͉̝̳̤͚̣͎͖̠͎̺̭͔̱͉̟̫̲̮̱̰̺͈̟͈̘̼͎̼̳͙̦̺̗̝͔̱̙͉̻̯̥̫̰̼̘͕̖̮̟͕͇̯̞̝̜͎̯͈̙̪̱̗̩̟̤͎̦̩̣̖̲͈̝͎̯͚͓͓̞̖̬̦̮̰͙̺̻͈̲̘̦̲̰̺̭̞̮͍͕̯͈̲͓̠̺͇͙̪̱͍̣͇̪̜̩̹͈̻̬̙̬̥̩̻̒̄̑̑̉̊̉̉̓̓̐͌̄͒͑͊̾̐̉͗̌̓̔̋̃̊̽̆͗̽͊̉͛̀̈́͗̎͐̈͑̔̄͋͆͛̇̂̓̈́̇͊̏̀̾̃̐̂̈́̈́̽͂̓̑̈́̐̄̐̏̈̾̈́̋̏̉͗͗̈́͒̏̈̐̀̎̑̎̊̑̾̂̄̽̃͗̍̅̾̅̈́͆͊͗͗̿̎̒͌͂̓͑̒̐͂͛̿̽̅̈̇̎̉̀̓̔͒̈́͆̎͐̓̌̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṙ̷̢̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̞̹̤̗̯̜̟͙̼̟̮̭͎͖͈̞̬̭̳̫̩͕̳͔̮͙̳̝͈̳͇̮̼̣̜͍̹͙̥͇̯̮̖̩̝̪̰̺͔͔̼̫̪̦͕̘͎̼̱̩̰͇̰͖͚͈̩̜̙̘͍̝͍͉̞͔̗̠̤͈͓̩̠͍͈̝̯͖̺͉̻̼̻̬̘̲͚̲̰̥͕̠̫̹͔̳̙̥̱̬̯̗̜̼̮̟̩̺͇̣̗͕͓̠̲̰̳͙̯̝̭͔̤̤̭̰̙͉͕͖͉̮̱̳̗̟̠̫̗̪̼̭̗̜͕̳̱̥̲͎͚͎̦͙̬͉̗͉̝̫̥͕̘̯̖̦̭̹̜̠̫̝͎͚̮̘͍͇̟̱̼͓͎̰̥̬̱̗̹̹̤̮̽̂̅̍̓̆̇̆̇̒̔̀͗̾͒̽͑̌̉͊͑̔̑͛̆̓͊̈́̀̇̐̔̓̎͆̐̔͛̆̆͐͒̑̍͊͂̊͐͆̔͌̊̓̃͛̊͋̒̒̆̀̎͐̾̒̃̾̈́̀̎̿͆̋̽̿̆̓̀́̃͌̅̒̑͂͐̑̈́̄̎̃̐̾̄̇̎̏̊̒̎̾̆̎̈́̐̊̋̈́̇̊̽̑͆͂̏͋̈́́̓̔̅̽̍̇̈̍͗̐̌̓̌̉̈̒̿̇̅̊͐̉̐͐̈́̍̒̃̉̏̄̃̑̔̇͂̐̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅē̸̢̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̱̣̗̭̟͔̮͇̫̰̰̫͓̞̬̳̞̗̼̖̰̬̪̻̼̥̥̪͉̙̬̭̗̖͕̟͓̗͉͖̯̥̹͙͙̜̥̼͈͇̝̤̱̝̻̗̱͈͓͎̝͉̰̼̳̮̦̤̖̯̼̙̝͎̪̤̯͔̖̞̰̲͍̤̲͚̙͕̟̟͔̯̗̪̖̗̲̯͚̗͙̭̥̲̻̰̹̳͇̞̘͉̫̺͈̣͖̱͕̭̣̙̲̫̼̭̖̼̬̝̣̯͚̼͔̟̦̯̗̺̞͕͓̯̠̼̺̳̦̠̱̞̹͉̘̠̞̱̗̤͚̠͖̣̗̣̥̪͎̻̟̼̻̣̤̘̫̲̠͈͙̗̰̯̌̊̃͒̉͑̓̅̀̄̋̇͂̔̉̎̿͆͋͌̆̂̎̓͛͑͒̓̓̐͂͊̔͋̓̿̌͗̈́͛̈͆̂͌̃̊̄̈́̓̒̈̔̑͛͒̈̽̐̉̉̾͐͂͂̿̈́̇̑͋̐̉̈́̓̋̏̆̅̉̾͂͊͗̄̓͐̑̓̅͆͛̎̾̈̐͆͒̅̈̿͂̑̈́͋̈́̉͒͗͑̂͋͋͆̓̐̽͛̅̎̄̿̄̽̏̃̀̈́̈́̐͛̇̃̈̅̾̐̍̇͐̏̌̂͛̓̆̿̓͆̃͂̇͂̋̋̉̀͂̋̌̏̎̈́̅̑̋̀̄͒͑͗̇̋̒̇̌̈͑͆̓͆̄̎̏̎̂̐͑̄͌̒͗͛̍̔̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̵̧̛̛̛̱̙̯̫͍̞̜̳̪̮̱̘͓̲̼̰͚͖̜̼̭̖͎̯̙͈̫̘̥̪͔̫͖͖̖̪̝̦̱̜̤̙̥̦̩͚̦̘̲̞̻͓̙̄̉̿̒͆͒͐̊̀̏̌̔͆̍̈́̀́̈̉̅̑̂̊͛͗̽̉͋̂̐̿͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅơ̷̢̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̬͔̝̤̼͍͕͚̺̻̭̮̦͚͍͍̻̬̭̮̣̤̲̝͚̪̞̙̯̞̜̟̯͎̬̟̘̙͍͎̙̭̣̰̖̰̯̗͉̹̟̤̲͐͋̌͊͊̂͊̌̃̑̎̈́̑̽̍̉̍̓͛̅͆̎́́̓̃͗̽̇̑̑̓̉́͊̓͛̓́̓̉̂̇͋̓̓̇̊̾̂̅͗̂͆̆̿̔́̊͛͐͂͌̀̉̓̓̅̾͛̀̃̏̓͋̄̽̽̉͊̒̄̿̋̓̅̿̽̎̽̆̉̾̍̂̋̉̂͌͆̈́̌̃̾̈́̾͌͛̎̽̈́̒̔̍̅͗͑̇̋͒̌̆̅̈́̃̄̐̈̊̉̿̍͊̊́̋͛̀̔̇̍͗̐̎̒̃͊͆̅̆͒̉́͑̉͐͆́̈́͑̽͆̿͊̿͋̆͂̇̋̆͛̽̅͒̅̒̽̓͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝m̶̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̗̯̬͓̙͉͓͈̣̠̘͓̣̥͈̫̯̫̳̱̱͚̠̝̜͍͓̫̫̘̠̣̟̬̱͕̥̲̹͙̬̳͇̻͉̯̯̮̺̠̯̙̝̱̜͉͔͇͕̦̪͙͙̬̖̞͇̳̼̮͖̠̯̗͖̹̝̳̳̘̯͍̪͇̬̦̥̟̲̲̫̼͇͒̍̏̋̽́̏̾͑̒̊̌̒̈́̊̍̅̊̐̽̾͋̉͐͂̀͂͑͗͌̀͐̓̐͆̓̔̇̂́̋͌͛̓͐̾̒̄̂̀̆̿̽͗̎̊̿̊̽̐̈͊͋̄̈̋̉͛̈͒̒͋̈̀̂̑̏̾͌̉̑̈͒̋̑͆̒̄̉͑͆̉̑̑̒̂̆̃͗̍̍̑̒̑͆͐̅̓̊͊̊̈́̌͒̐̌̿̾̎̄̒̀̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ


End file.
